All-American Comics Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Barton Other Characters: * Mr. Wallace * Dr. Henry Locations: * ** Items: * * * (In 1941 this is a big deal.) Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle2 = Scribbly: "The Gambler" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | Writer3_1 = Al Smith | Penciler3_1 = Al Smith | Inker3_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle3 = Mutt & Jeff | Synopsis3 = (daily newspaper comic strip reprints) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Mutt * Jeff | Writer4_1 = Al Smith | Penciler4_1 = Al Smith | Inker4_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle4 = Cicero's Cat | Synopsis4 = (daily newspaper comic strip reprints) | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Cicero's Cat | Writer5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle5 = Hop Harrigan: "Trouble in the Canal Locks" | Synopsis5 = Ikky Tinker and Prop Wash go on a secret mission, to thwart an enemy attack on the Panama Canal. They disguise themselves as gunrunners, and board the enemy agents' freighter. They learn that the spies will be attacking the canal by air. Tinker and Wash stow away on the attack plane, which then attacks the cargo ship. Meanwhile Hop Harrigan has been following Ikky and Prop, in disguise, in case they need his help. He rescues his friends, and crashes the attack plane before it can reach the Canal. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prop Wash Antagonists: * enemy agents * gunrunners Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * cargo steamship * warplane | Writer6_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler6_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker6_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle6 = Doctor Mid-Nite: "Prisoners by Choice" | Synopsis6 = "Gallows" Gallagher murders "Diamond Jack" Gillan, and Dr. Charles McNider sees it happen, but he can't tell anybody without blowing his secret identity as Dr. Mid-Nite. Also Gallows is supposed to be in prison at the time of this murder, so his alibi will be hard to shake. Mid-Nite looks into it, and finds out that Gallagher's place in prison has been taken by this brother, and that this was accomplished with the help of a corrupt warden. Dr. Mid-Nite exposes the scheme, which releases the brother. He then traps the real Gallagher and the warden in jail, and calls in the real authorities. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * "Gallows" Gallagher ** his gang * corrupt warden Other Characters: * Gallagher's brother * "Diamond" Jack Gillan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Bill O'Connor | Penciler7_1 = Ben Flinton | Inker7_1 = Leonard Sansone | StoryTitle7 = The Atom: "The Dilemma of Jimmy Baker" | Synopsis7 = A large deposit of copper is known to be on Mr. and Mrs. Baker's property, so to get control of it, two gangsters have framed Mr. Baker for arson. His son Jimmy Baker tells the Atom about this. The Atom investigates, and figures out Stroehm and Kane's plan. Along with Mary James, he confronts Stroehm, who signs a confession, exonerating Mr. Baker, then Stroehm gets turned over to the police. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Stroehm * Kane Other Characters: * Jimmy Baker * Jimmy's dad * Jimmy's mother Locations: * | Writer8_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler8_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker8_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle8 = Sargon: "Mystery at the Whitestone Museum" | Synopsis8 = At the Whitestone Museum, a valuable statue is stolen, and Sargon sees it happen, and follows the thieves, who lead him to the home of Perry Asher, millionaire auto tycoon. Sargon uses the Ruby of Life to animate the statue, then brings it back to the museum. Before they get there, Sargon realizes that a valuable ruby is missing from the statue, so he returns to Asher's home. The second visit goes less well for him, in fact Sargon gets knocked unconscious. Asher attempts to murder Sargon, who rallies and escapes, then captures Asher, retrieves the ruby, and returns it to the statue at the museum. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Perry Asher ** his gang Other Characters: * Mr. Whitestone Locations: * Whitestone Museum Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Art Helfant | Penciler9_1 = Art Helfant | Inker9_1 = Art Helfant | StoryTitle9 = Popsicle Pete | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Popsicle Pete | Writer10_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler10_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker10_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle10 = Red, White, and Blue: "Sabotage in the Steel Mill" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Dr. Mid-Nite: "Prisoners by Choice" is reprinted in . * Green Lantern: Meet Doiby Dickles is reprinted in . ** From : "During the 1930s, there were a small number of experimental (known as "Apex") stations attempting to broadcast high fidelity audio using wide-bandwidth AM on VHF frequencies." In 1941, Alan Scott and Irene Miller worked at Apex Broadcasting. * Also featured in this issue of All-American Comics was: ** "Case of the Frozen Flyers" (text story, featuring Jimmy Stone) by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}